Baile de San Valentín
by Kai3d2y
Summary: El baile se acerca en el instituto One Piece. Todos los alumnos están deseosos porque llegue el día de San Valentín, y la pregunta que se hacen todos es ¿con quien irán al baile?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola. **

**Bueno esta historia he pensado que lo mejor sería separarla de los drabbles, sobretodo porque me esta quedando mucho más larga de lo que pensaba.**

**Siento muchísimo las molestias.**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes y One Piece le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

-Como sabéis, queda muy poco tiempo para el baile, por lo que esperamos que todos tengáis pensado con quien queréis ir- decía Vivi, la cual era la delegada de clase- estamos terminando los últimos decorativos, pero todavía estáis a tiempo para ayudar con el gimnasio. Y por último quería deciros que ya hemos contratado a un músico para que toque en el baile. ¿Hay alguna pregunta?- preguntó Vivi después de haber terminado, pero nadie dijo nada.

-Muchas gracias Vivi, ahora siéntate por favor- le dijo Law, el profesor sustituto de biología- bueno por dónde íbamos ayer…

-Por la genética molecular- dijo entusiasmado Chopper, el alumno más joven de la clase, ya que se había saltado algunos cursos.

-Gracias Chopper. Pues como os comentaba ayer, las moléculas…

Pocos eran los alumnos que atendían al profesor, algunos, como por ejemplo Zoro y Luffy, se habían quedado dormidos. Otros hablaban entre ellos. Las chicas miraban al profesor atentamente, pero no por lo que explicaba.

-Oye- le susurro Nami a Robin, la cual estaba delante suya- ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile?

-No, ¿tu?

-Tampoco. ¿Cómo puede ser que todavía nadie nos lo haya pedido? Pero bueno, de todas formas, el chico que me gustaría que me lo pidiera, no lo haría…- suspiro con decepción Nami, dejando a una Robin curiosa.

-Tenéis que animaros- añadió Vivi, que al estar sentaba al lado de Nami, las pudo escuchar.- San Valentín es un día muy bonito y todavía se vuelve aún mejor si el instituto hace un baile.

-Hablo la que tiene novio desde hace tanto tiempo que ni me acuerdo- le reprocho Nami.

-Las chicas del fondo- las llamó Law- queréis dejar de hablar.-después miro a los jóvenes que estaban al lado de ellas- Y que alguien despierte a esos dos por favor- añadió Law señalando a Zoro y Luffy, haciendo que algunos de clase se rieran.

Nami aprovechando que estaba al lado de estos, se levantó y les pegó un puñetazo a cada uno.

-Eh, ¿carne?- preguntó un todavía adormilado Luffy. Lo que hizo que todos (menos Law) se rieran.

-Y yo que creía que daros clase iba a ser fácil- dijo Law para sí mismo.- en fin, sigamos.

Después de clase, todos los alumnos salían de allí para ir a sus casas. Pero la pelirroja se acercó a su profesor.

-Law.

-¿Si?- pregunto este mirándola mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Siento mucho lo de antes y que nos tuvieras que llamar la atención.

-Gracias Nami. ¿Qué era eso de lo que hablabais que era todavía más interesante que le genética molecular?- le preguntó con una sonrisa a modo de broma mientras se colocaba en el hombro la cinta de la funda que utilizaba para llevar sus cosas.

-Esto…

-Tranquila no hace falta que me lo digas- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.- ¿tienes planes para el baile?

-Yo… no, ¿Por qué?- preguntó Nami sonrojada.

-Por nada, a mí por desgracia, me toca vigilaros.

-Vaya- le respondió con una leve carcajada y Law le sonrió. Antes de despedirse de él.

Después de eso, Nami se fue junto a Robin. Esta estaba observando la escena desde fuera sorprendida. La morena agarró del brazo a la pelirroja y la arrastro al baño de las chicas, y comprobó que no había nadie.

-¿Te gusta Law?- le preguntó Robin directamente.- Si es nuestro profesor.

-Ya lo sé. No necesito que me eches la bronca o algo por el estilo.

-¿Por eso dijiste antes que con quien querías ir no podrías?

-Sí. Créeme que no necesito que me digas nada. Él es profesor y yo alumna. Por lo que mejor olvidarme de ello, de lo contrario solo traería problemas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el patio del instituto estaban los chicos hablando.

-¿Vosotros a quien invitareis?- pregunto Sanji.

-Yo creo que invitare a Kaya- dijo Usopp, y nadie se sorprendió de aquello.

-Aw, yo no sé, pero mi pareja tiene que ser ¡súper!

-Yo tampoco lo se- dijo Sanji- ¿a quién invito a mi Namicilla o a mi Robinceta?- se preguntaba Sanji mientras ponía una cara de pervertido.

-¿Tu iras Chopper?- le pregunto el narizotas al más joven del grupo ignorando al rubio.

-No lo sé. ¿Tu Luffy?

-Yo ya tengo pareja.- dijo Luffy tranquilamente.

Todos los chicos se quedaron mirando a Luffy asombrados. Pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada al respeto.

-Yo creo que paso del baile- dijo Zoro- yo creo que es una tontería.

-No lo es, piénsalo, las chicas poniéndose esos vestidos que les queda tan… y bailando con ellas pegados… y….- decía Sanji mientras le comenzaba a sangrar levemente la nariz.

-Todo eso y todo este rollo de San Valentín es una gilipollez. Es solo un día en el que se supone que todo el mundo tiene que tener una pareja y regalarse cosas y tener citas. Es una tontería.

-Eso lo dices porque ninguna chica estaría dispuesta a perder su tiempo con un idiota marimo.

-¿Qué has dicho sangrado nasal?- le contesto Zoro dispuesto a comenzar una pelea.

* * *

Por otro lado, Vivi se encontraba con Koza buscando información sobre universidades.

-Mira-le decía Vivi enseñándole el portátil.- aquí tienen la carrera de ciencias políticas y también hay muchísimas más. Podremos ir juntos el año que viene- decía entusiasmada- ¿no es genial?

-Si- decía bastante serio.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Vivi, tenemos que hablar.

* * *

Zoro estaba caminando hacia su casa cuando escucho un fuerte ruido que procedía de una, y no pudo evitar parar para comprobar que era lo que pasaba. El ruido venía del garaje y este se acercó a él. Allí se encontraba alguien que estaba rompiendo todo lo que podía, pero Zoro no pudo ver como lo hacía ni tampoco de quien se trataba, ya que iba tan rápido que se le hacía imposible.

Hasta que de repente el ruido paro y una persona cayó al suelo. Zoro se acercó para ver que se trataba de su compañero de clase Cavendish, el cual estaba dormido.

-Oi, oi, despierta- decía Zoro mientras movía al rubio.

Este cuando abrió los ojos pudo comprobar lo que había causado, decidió que lo mejor era irse de allí para no tener problemas, haciendo que el peliverde se quedara desconcertado. Este al contrario que el rubio, no había tenido tanta suerte.

-¿Qué crees que has hecho?- le preguntó una voz muy furiosa y grave detrás de él.

Zoro poco a poco se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a un hombre con el pelo blanco y una cicatriz en la cara.

-Yo… yo… esto… yo no he sido- dijo en un vago intento para convencerlo.

-¿Crees que me lo voy a creer? Dime si no has sido tu ¿Quién ha sido entonces? ¿Crees que no sé lo que dicen de ti?

Pero Zoro no dijo nada, ya que dijera lo que dijera estaba seguro de que aquel hombre no le creería. Además de haberle pillado en aquel lugar en el momento equivocado, también tenía una mala fama en aquel barrio, ya que se había metido en bastantes peleas.

-¿Sabes lo que cuesta todo lo que acabas de romper?

Zoro se asomó y pudo ver el gran caos que había creado el rubio. Todo estaba roto, había cristales por todos lados, cosas metálicas rotas, ni siquiera podía llegar a reconocer los objetos que quedaban. Pero además de eso, también pudo ver que los cristales del coche estaban completamente destrozados, además de los golpes que tenía.

-Necesitas disciplina chico. Haremos una cosa, trabajaras para mí hasta que crea que has pagado los destrozos.

-Está bien.

* * *

Robin se encontraba trabajando en la biblioteca mientras pensaba en la confesión de su amiga. Pero también en que iba a hacer para el baile, ya que todavía no se lo habían pedido que fuera con ella.

Mientras tanto, un chico rubio entraba en la biblioteca para ponerse a estudiar. Pero al ver a la morena no pudo concentrarse, ya que pasaba todo el tiempo observándola. Después de un rato se levantó y se acercó a ella.

-Hola.

-Hola, ¿necesitas algo?

* * *

-Ahí está la sala- le decía Smoker a Zoro.- ves esa estantería de allí- le dijo señalándole un mueble el cual se encontraba muy desnivelado.- quiero que lo arregles.

Zoro se dirigió al lugar donde señalaba, aparto todo lo que tenía en aquella estantería y después comenzó a desmontar aquello. Mientras tanto, Smoker se fue a su estudio para seguir con su trabajo.

Cuando termino de desmontar el mueble, se encontraba rodeado de madera, pero el problema era que no sabía cómo seguir con su trabajo.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!- escucho un grito detrás de él. Se giró para ver a una chica con gafas y pelo largo.

-Está trabajando para mí.- le contesto Smoker, el cual al escuchar el grito de la chica salió de su estudio.- Tashigi quédate con él, antes a destrozado todo el garaje. Yo tengo que ir con Hina a resolver un caso.

Dicho esto, Smoker se fue de allí dejando a los dos jóvenes solos. Zoro siguió con su trabajo y poco a poco y con ayuda de algunos clavos y un martillo que le dio la chica, comenzó a arreglar aquel mueble.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- le preguntó Tashigi más tarde.

-Vale.

Ella había hecho unos sándwiches para los dos y estos se sentaron en la mesa.

-¿Por qué has destrozado nuestro garaje?

-Yo no he sido. Pero da igual, tampoco me creeríais.

-No lo has intentado. Si no has sido tú, es injusto que estés cargando con él castigo.

-Tampoco es que me importe mucho.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿a quién has invitado a ir al baile?- le preguntó Tashigi con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-A nadie… pero ¿tu como sabes lo del baile de mi instituto?

-¿Eres idiota?- le pregunto- si vamos al mismo instituto.- el chico la miro con una ceja enarcada.- estamos juntos en clase de biología.

-¿A si?

-¿¡Como puede ser que ni siquiera sepas que estoy en tu clase!?

-Oye, no es mi culpa, si por lo menos hablases o te relacionases con alguien.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Y así los dos comenzaron una gran discusión.

* * *

Nami fue a casa de Luffy. Garp le pagaba para que fuera su profesora particular por las tardes, ya que al chico no le iba muy bien en el instituto.

Después de un rato, Ace, el hermano de Luffy llego a casa.

-Hola Nami- le saludo este.

-Hola Ace, ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, no me puedo quejar. ¿Qué tal llevas el baile?

-No me hables de eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Todavía no tengo pareja.

-Vaya, si incluso Luffy la tiene.

-¿En serio?- preguntó la chica mirando a este, y él le sonrió inocentemente.-No me habías dicho nada.

-Se me habría olvidado- le contesto mientras se metía el dedo en la nariz.

-¿Ni siquiera te lo ha pedido Sanji?

-Creo que todavía estará pensando a quien invitar- le dijo con un tono burlón.

-Pues si no tienes pareja, podemos ir juntos si quieres.- le dijo mientras sus mejillas empezaron a tener un tono rojizo.

-Va-Vale- le contesto ella también con un tono rojizo- podemos ir como amigos.

-Sí.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes, después de haber estado un buen rato discutiendo, por fin pararon, incluso les dolía la garganta de tanto gritarse. Y es que además el peliverde había metido mucho la pata con la chica. Decidió levantarse de allí e ir a seguir con su trabajo.

Después de estar los dos un buen rato en silencio, Zoro decidió romperlo.

-Y tú ¿Qué planes tienes para San Valentín?

-Ninguno.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a ir al baile?

-No.

* * *

-Yo creía que eso os chiflaba a todas las chicas, mis amigas están como locas buscando vestidos.

-Pues yo no.

* * *

Al día siguiente, antes de empezar las clases, Usopp se fue junto a Kaya.

-Hola Kaya.

-Hola Usopp- le saludo esta alegremente.

-Esto… me preguntaba…si…- decía nervioso apenas sin poder hablar.

-¿Si?

-Si… quisieras… esto… ir… al… al ba-baile con-con-conmigo- pudo lograr decir al fin tartamudeando de lo nervioso que se había puesto.

-Claro- le dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-Ge-genial- fue lo único que el chico le pudo decir.

* * *

Robin y Nami estaban sentadas en clase mientras mantenían una conversación muy interesante para la pelirroja.

-¿Y después?

-Después fuimos a tomar algo, y salió el tema del baile.

-¿Y?

-Me preguntó si quería ir con él aunque no fuera del instituto.

-Robin eso es genial. Pero ¿Cómo se llama? Me lo tienes que presentar y…-

Pero la chica paro en seco al ver a su amiga peliazul entrando muy afectada por algo que ella desconocía. Vivi se sentó en su mesa sin decir nada y Nami se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto preocupada mientras Robin iba a su lado.

-Es Koza. Me ha dicho que la semana que viene su familia se mudara a Inglaterra.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron las dos a la vez.

-Lo siento Vivi- fue lo único que pudo decirle Nami mientras la abrazaba.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Siento mucho otra vez las molestias y reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando empezó la clase de biología Zoro se fijó en qué lugar se encontraba Tashigi. Y en efecto la chica iba a su clase. Pero nunca la veía, ya que esta se sentaba en una esquina en primera fila de la clase. Mientras que Zoro y sus amigos se sentaban atrás al otro lado. Ella se giró y pudo observar como el peliverde la miraba, lo que hizo que este girara la cabeza y comenzara a ponerse colorado.

-Oye- le llamo Cavendish mientras se acercaba a él- ¿Ayer te pillaron?

-Sí. Y por tu culpa.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No. Puedes estar tranquilo.

-Menos mal. No podría hacer que mi reputación cayera en picado, tiene que estar a la misma altura que mi belleza.

-Lo que tú digas.- le contesto y cuando el rubio se fue dijo- idiota.

Todos los alumnos se iban sentando en sus asientos cuando Law llego y dejo sus cosas en la mesa.

-Bueno chicos. Tengo que daros una noticia. Después del baile de San Valentín me voy.- dijo Law muy seriamente.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Nami demasiado alto, por lo que toda la clase la escucho, pero para su fortuna pasaron por alto lo que dijo y el tono con el que lo dijo.

-Vuestro profesor va a volver para daros clase, asique a mí ya no me necesitan.

-¿Entonces te vas a ir?- preguntó Chopper con lágrimas en los ojos, ya que el joven admiraba a su profesor.

-Desgraciadamente sí. En fin, son cosas que pasan.-después de eso Law apretó su mandíbula y comenzó a sacar sus apuntes para dar la clase.-Empecemos con la clase.

Nami aquel día no podía prestar atención a nada de lo que explicaba, no paraba de darle vueltas a que él dejaría de darle clase, lo que quería decir que probablemente no lo volvería a ver.

Robin, que no había dejado pasar por alto aquella noticia, durante la hora se giraba de vez en cuando para ver cómo se encontraba su amiga, y le intentaba dirigir algunas sonrisas de apoyo que no fueron correspondidas. Por otro lado, hacia lo mismo con Vivi, pero esta ni siquiera la miraba a ella o al profesor, lo que hizo que de vez en cuando Law le llamara la atención.

* * *

Después de las clases, Zoro fue junto Tashigi hacia la casa de esta para seguir trabajando. Durante el camino, lo único que hacían era discutir porque el peliverde siempre se perdía.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su casa, Zoro fue junto a Smoker en silencio para que le dijera su tarea de aquel día.

-Hoy quiero que pintes ese mueble, necesita un pasado de barniz.-le dijo señalando un mueble que estaba encima de la televisión.- Sera poco trabajo, asique cuando termines cuidaras el jardín.

-¿Jardín? Yo no tengo ni idea de eso.

-Si necesitas ayuda pídesela a Tashigi. Yo me tengo que ir.- y poco después de aquello se fue.

Zoro comenzó a vaciar el mueble que le había dicho Smoker, y para su sorpresa se encontró con un objeto que no se imaginaba que se encontraría en aquella casa.

-Deja eso.- le ordenó Tashigi que se encontraba detrás suya.

-Bonita katana- dijo Zoro sin hacerle caso. La cogió y la desenvaino.

-Dámela- le volvió a ordenar Tashigi mientras se la quitaba de la mano, y también su funda, que la tenía en la otra.

-¿Sabes usarla?

-Claro que lo sé. Crees que la tendría si no supiera.- le contesto envainándola.

-Menuda sorpresa. Yo tengo tres, pero las tengo en casa. Mi tutor no me deja llevarlas al instituto.

-Normal, siendo lo bruto que eres. No deberían de estar en tus manos, solo las utilizarías de una manera indebida.

-¿Tanta mala fama tengo?- preguntó Zoro con una sonrisa hacia un lado.

-¿Y tú ojo?- le preguntó Tashigi irónicamente- Deja de burlarte de mí.

-¿Me burlo de ti?- le contesto con un tono burlón.

-Me sacas de quicio.

-¿Tienes otra?- le preguntó señalando la katana.

-No.

-Lastima. Podríamos haber combatido para ver como de fuerte eres.- dijo haciendo que la chica comenzara a sonrojarse.

Después de aquello, Zoro siguió con su trabajo, mientras esta estaba en la mesa estudiando, o intentándolo, pero no podía evitar apartar la mirada hacia el chico. Este por su parte, también le dirigía más de una.

* * *

Vivi y Koza se dirigían como de costumbre a casa de está, él siempre la acompañaba después de clase, antes de ir a trabajar.

-Dime, ¿ya tienes el vestido?- le preguntó Koza en un intento de animarla.

-Si- dijo la chica con desilusión.

-Venga, anímate.- decía mientras le pasaba un brazo encima del hombro.

-No puedo Koza. El simple hecho de que te vayas…

-Escucha Vivi, olvida eso, ¿vale? Concéntrate en el baile, no dejemos que esto lo arruine. ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale- le contesto no muy convencida.

* * *

Por otro lado, Robin y Nami se encontraban en una tienda buscando vestidos que se pudieran poner para el baile.

-Estoy preocupada por Vivi- dijo Nami- los dos llevan juntos tanto tiempo.

-Ya. Pero lo superaran. Vivi puede ir el año que viene allí para estudiar con él, estoy segura de que su padre le dejara.

-Pero entonces somos nosotras la que la perdemos.- decía Nami egoístamente- ya se solucionara.

-Sí. Y hablando de solucionar. ¿Cómo llevas lo de Law?

-¿Tenías que preguntarlo?- le dijo dirigiéndole una mirada acusativa a su amiga- he decidido que lo mejor es olvidarme de él. Además si ya ni siquiera voy a verle más. Es lo mejor.

-¿Por eso vas al baile con Ace?

-No te confundas, solo vamos como amigos. ¿Cuándo a dicho Kaya que venía?- preguntó en un intento de cambiar de tema.

* * *

Law estaba en una tienda comprando un traje. Ya que estaba obligado ir al baile, no quería ir mal vestido. Nunca le había gustado aquella fecha, siempre creía que era un día demasiado estúpido. Y para colmo aquel año tenía que estar cuidando de un montón de adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas y seguramente intentando emborracharse, lo que tenían prohibido.

Law sonrió al recordarlos. Pronto tenía que despedirse oficialmente de ellos, ya que su profesor iba a volver para volver a su puesto. Al fin y al cabo, el solo era un sustituto, por lo que no tenía un trabajo fijo todo el año, dependía de los demás profesores. Y por muchos problemas que podían darle mientras este daba clase, les había cogido bastante aprecio.

Law suspiro ya que eso significaba que no seguiría viendo a aquella chica que tanto le gustaba. Siempre se contenía de decirle cualquier cosa, al fin y al cabo él era su profesor, por lo que lo único que conseguiría sería tener un gran problema si alguien se llegara a enterar. Celosamente, solo podía hacerse una pregunta ¿con quién iría ella al baile?

* * *

Ya era muy tarde cuando Zoro había terminado con sus tareas.

-¿Todavía sigues aquí chico?- le preguntó Smoker cuando había llegado a su casa.

-Sí, pero yo ya me iba.

-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? He traído unas pizzas, y tenemos de sobra para los tres.

-Vale.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa y al principio ninguno decía nada.

-¿Cómo llevas las clases?- le preguntó Smoker.

-Mal. Perdoné tiene sake.

-¿Sake? Un chico de tu edad no debería de tomar alcohol.

Zoro gruño ante aquel comentario.

-Hoy has trabajado mucho chico.-Zoro asintió- ¿Vas a hacer algo para el baile?-le pregunto intentando entablar una conversación. Zoro por su parte se atraganto y comenzó a toser, ya que no se esperaba aquella pregunta de aquel hombre.

-No, no creo que vaya.- le contesto una vez que se había recuperado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque pienso que es una tontería.

-Estoy de acuerdo con él. Si me disculpáis un momento- se levantó para irse de la cocina, ya que no quería hablar sobre el baile.

-Miente.

-¿Cómo?- le preguntó Zoro.

-Ella, al igual que todas las chicas, está deseando ir al baile. Pero lo niega ya que nadie se lo ha pedido, y tampoco tiene amigos con quien ir.

-Vaya.

-A lo mejor tu podrías ir con ella.

-¿¡Qué!?- le exclamó volviendo a atragantarse mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-Solo piénsalo.

Después de aquello, cuando Zoro estaba en su casa, no podía parar de darle vueltas a lo que Smoker le había comentado. Lo que hacía que el peliverde no pudiera dormir, por lo que se puso a entrenar.

Y si hacía lo que el hombre le había dicho y se lo pedía. Si le había comentado aquello, podría ser porque sabía que de lo contrario aquella chica no iría. Zoro no podía parar de preguntarse sobre cuál sería la causa, ya que la chica era muy guapa. Este pensamiento hizo que Zoro se pusiera colorado.

-¿Zoro?- le llamó una chica-¿Qué haces todavía despierto?

-No podía dormir, Kuina.

Kuina era la hija del hombre que había acogido a Zoro, y al igual que este, ella también tenía una katana, ya que su padre era un gran maestro. Este la consideraba su mayor rival, porque siempre le ganaba cuando se retaban. Pero no era solo su rival, sino que se había convertido en su mejor amiga y en su hermana.

-¿No podías dormir? ¿Qué es eso que te tiene tan preocupado?

-No es nada.

-¿Es por una chica?

Al oír aquello el peliverde se paró en seco y se puso colorado.

-Con que es por una chica. Que pasa, ¿te ha dicho que no iría al baile contigo o algo así?

-No es eso. Pero ¿por qué todo el mundo no para de nombrar el dichoso baile?

-Háblame de ella.

Le dijo sentándose en la cama del chico. Este suspiró, se levantó del suelo y se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a hablarle de los dos últimos días y de la propuesta de Smoker.

-Yo creo que se lo deberías de pedir.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¿Por qué me lo ha dicho su padre? ¿Por qué no tendría con quien ir? ¿No crees que sería algo vergonzoso para ella?

-Porque te gusta.-dijo la chica dejando a un Zoro rojo y desconcertado y se fue de la habitación.

* * *

Al día siguiente, desde primera hora de la mañana, Sanji se encontraba preguntándole a casi todas las chicas de su instituto si querían ir al baile con él. Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta positiva. Todas o tenían pareja o habían escuchado su fama de pervertido, por lo que se negaban.

-¿Cómo es posible que no encuentre pareja?- preguntaba Sanji a sus amigos.

-Porque has esperado hasta el último minuto.- le respondió simplemente Usopp.

-¿Todos la tenéis?- pregunto Sanji a sus amigos. A lo que todos, menos Chopper asintieron. Sanji se reparó en algo que le resultaba demasiado extraño- marimo, ¿has dicho que tienes pareja?

Todos los muchachos, menos Luffy el cual le sonreía, le miraron extrañado, ya que estos no se habían dado cuenta de aquello.

-Puede, pero todavía no estoy seguro.

-Explícate- le exigió curioso su amigo.

-Es complicado. Pero primero tengo que decidir qué hacer.

-Dios, pero en qué mundo estamos en el que hasta el idiota marimo tiene con quien ir al baile.- dijo mientras sus amigos, menos Zoro, reían.

Al entrar a clase de biología Sanji se fue directamente a su sitio sin hablar con nadie. Estaba pensando a quien le podría pedir que fuera con él al baile, descartando las chicas que tenían novio y las que le habían rechazado.

Este estaba mirando hacia la puerta de la clase cuando vio a una chica muy guapa con la que casi nunca hablaba entrando y sentándose en su sitio. Alguna vez habían mantenido una pequeña conversación, pero nada importante. Sanji se dijo a si mismo que ya no tenía nada que perder, por lo que se dirigió hacia la mesa de esta.

-Hola.

-Hola Sanji.- le respondió ella extrañada.

-Escucha- comenzó a decir mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca nervioso- ¿Querrías ir al baile conmigo?

-Va-vale- le respondió esta nerviosamente.

-Genial- dijo este gritando, haciendo que algunos curiosos le miraran- te recojo a las ocho.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado y reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Law entró a la clase, y como de costumbre puso sus cosas encima de la mesa. Todos los alumnos, se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Algunos de ellos, como por ejemplo Zoro, se fueron acomodando dispuesto a echarse una siesta.

-Bueno chicos, hoy haremos algo diferente.- dijo sorprendiendo a sus alumnos- Ya que es el último día que os voy a dar clase, porque no jugamos a algún juego.

-Si- dijo entusiasmado Luffy- y ¿a qué jugamos Torao?- dijo haciendo que algunos chicos se rieran por el mote que le había puesto.

Law se quedó sorprendido por como lo había llamado, y se quedó un momento pensando en que contestarle. Pero movió levemente la cabeza y decidió dejar pasarlo por alto.

Aquella hora, para los alumnos, paso muy rápido, ya que comparado con todas las clases aburridas que tenían, aquella hora fue como una ráfaga de aire fresco.

-He de deciros, que ha sido un placer daros clase. Habéis sido unos alumnos…- se quedó pensando en alguna palabra que podría describirlos, sin llegar a ofenderles- extravagantes.

-Tú también Torao- le contesto Luffy con una sonrisa sin saber que era lo que le había dicho. Y todos los demás alumnos se rieron.

Los chicos se levantaron para irse, y Law recogió sus cosas, por última vez, mientras observaba el aula. Antes de irse, su alumna pelirroja se acercó a él.

-Te echare de menos- le dijo mientras sus mejillas cogían un color rojizo- has sido un gran profesor.

-Gracias Nami, yo también te echare de menos- al escucharse, se ruborizo por lo que había dicho y comenzó a ponerse nervioso- como a todos los demás claro.- dijo intentando ocultarlo.

-Nos veremos en el baile, supongo- le contestó y este le miro interrogante- ya sabes, como vas como observador.

-Ah, sí.- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa falsa.- ¿ya tienes acompañante?

-Sí, iré con un amigo.

Zoro y Tashigi, al igual que el día anterior, estaban yendo a casa de la chica. Pero el camino a casa de ella, fue muy diferente en comparación con el día anterior. El peliverde seguía perdiéndose, pero la peliazul no le regañaba por ello, sino que al contrario, lo llegó a ver divertido. Aquel día había estado de muy buen humor, y todavía seguía estándolo. Por otro lado Zoro no paraba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Kuina, y no sabía cómo iba a pedirle a la chica que fuera con él al baile.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, como de costumbre, Smoker le dio unas tareas a Zoro. Después se iba, dejando al muchacho trabajando y a Tashigi estudiando.

Pero Zoro no podía concentrarse en lo que hacía. No paraba de mirar a la chica, pensando en cómo iba a pedirle que fuera al baile con él, pero al mismo tiempo, intentaba olvidarse de ello. Después de estar así durante un buen rato, se acercó a ella.

-¿Podemos hablar?- le preguntó nervioso.

-¿De qué?

-Esto… del baile.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Al final que vas a hacer?

-Ah, iré con Sanji- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el casi gritando sin entender como había podido pasar aquello.

-Hoy me lo ha pedido.

-¡¿Vas a ir con ese?!-le gritó

-Oye no hace falta que me grites. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo ir con quien yo quiera o qué?

-Ese tío es un pervertido.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, puesto que no quería mostrar sus sentimientos.

-Eso será asunto mío, no tuyo. Y no entiendo porque te comportas de este modo.- se quedó mirándolo un momento pensativa- ¿o es que estas celoso?

-¿Qué?-dijo mientras se ponía rojo. Aparto la mirada y fue a seguir con su trabajo para ocultar aquello- Más quisieras.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nada. Solo que ya te gustaría a ti que yo estuviera celoso por alguien como tú.

-¿Por qué dices de alguien como yo?

-Una pringada- le soltó de golpe.

-¿Tú te has visto? No eres más que un cabeza hueca y un bruto. Lo único que sabes es meterte con la gente y pegarte con ella. Porque en realidad no eres nadie.

-Yo por lo menos tengo amigos.

Dicho esto, la peliazul se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

Usopp, Sanji y Luffy se encontraban en una tienda para comprar un traje para el baile.

-¿Con quién iras al baile entonces?- le pregunto Usopp a Sanji.

-Con Tashigi.- este le miro incrédulo- ya sabes, la chica de clase de biología, pelo azul oscuro…

-Ya sé quién es.-le interrumpió- Pero ¿Cómo es que la has invitado?

-¿Por qué no? He hablado con esa chica algunas veces, y es guapa.

-Yo creía que se lo pediría Zoro.-dijo tranquilamente Luffy.

-Y yo- le siguió Usopp.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Sanji sorprendido.

-Creo que debes ser el único que no se ha dado cuenta.

-Explícate Usopp.

-Pues, que él, desde principios de esta semana, está trabajando en su casa. Todos los días van juntos. Y además, ¿no te has fijado en que Zoro la mira en clase?

-Por eso antes decía que no iba a ir al baile y ahora sí- comentó Sanji después de razonar todo lo que el narizotas le había dicho.-Bueno, pero seguro que yo seré mejor pareja para ella que el idiota marimo.

Usopp le miro con desaprobación por aquel comentario, pero no se atrevió a decirle nada.

-Oi Luffy, ¿y quién es tu pareja?- le pregunto Usopp sin creerse todavía que el moreno tuviera con quien ir al baile.

-Ya lo veras.- le dijo este con una sonrisa- es buena gente.

-De verdad crees que tiene pareja.- le susurro Sanji al narizotas.

-Recuerda que Luffy no sabe mentir.

Vivi estaba en su casa intentando estudiar, pero no podía llegar a concentrarse. Los últimos días habían sido muy duros para ella. Cuando estaba con Koza, intentaba fingir estar bien, pero eso no era así. Aquella noticia le había afectado demasiado. Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Se puede.- pregunto un hombre al otro lado de la habitación.

-Sí, entra papa.

Cobra entró en el dormitorio de su hija, el comportamiento de esta le había dejado preocupado por lo que quería hablar con ella.

-¿Qué tal va todo?

-Bien- le mintió con una falsa sonrisa, pero Cobra no se lo creyó.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Últimamente has estado muy deprimida.

-Veras…

Zoro se fue a su casa muy enfadado, _¿Cómo era posible que el idiota cejas rizadas vaya al baile con ella? _No podía entender porque razón ella había aceptado, _¿es que no sabe cómo es él?_ Recordó lo que le había dicho Smoker sobre qué todas las chicas deseaban ir al baile. _Tiene que ser eso._

Una vez que había llegado, se puso a entrenar, aquel día había terminado su trabajo demasiado rápido, lo único que quería era irse para no seguir viendo a la peliazul. Intento descansar un rato, pero el cabreo que llevaba se lo evitaba.

-Cuéntame, ¿se lo pediste?- le preguntó Kuina nada más llegar de la universidad- ¿Qué te dijo? Tenemos que ir a comprarte un traje, tienes que ir bien vestido y…

-Calla.- le dijo interrumpiéndola y dejo sus pesas a un lado.- va a ir con Sanji.

-Vaya…

-Sí, el idiota había esperado hasta último momento, y no encontraba con quien ir al baile.

-Bueno, pero aún y todo iras ¿no?

-No pienso ir.

-Pero que tontería es esa. Tienes que ir, además así podrás tener alguna oportunidad.

-No creo

-¿Por qué?

Kuina y Zoro estaban en una tienda para comprarle un buen traje al chico. Este intento de todas las formas que se le ocurrió convencerla para no hacer aquello, pero nada había funcionado. El peliverde le conto la discusión que había tenido con Tashigi, y recibió un fuerte golpe de Kuina. Pero está no se daba por vencida, era la primera vez que el peliverde había mostrado algún signo de interés en alguien, y para que hiciera aquello, tenía que ser una chica especial, por lo que no iba a dejar que el muchacho lo arruinara.

-Pruébate este- le dijo entregándole un smoking.

-No pienso ponerme esto.

-Hazlo.

Zoro suspiro y se fue a los probadores. Cuando salió, se sintió como un completo idiota por llevar aquello.

-Ahora pruébate este.- le dijo dándole un traje.

Cuando volvió a salir, Kuina se acercó a él y le miro mientras asentía detenidamente. El peliverde llevaba un traje de color negro con una camisa blanca, la cual tenía un par de botones desatados en el cuello.

-Creo que este te queda muy bien, te ves muy elegante para ser tú.

-¿Gracias?

-Pero necesitas algo más- dijo una voz aguda que venía detrás de ellos. Zoro se dio la vuelta e hizo una mueca de disgusto- tienes que llevar una corbata que te haga parecer mono.

Quien se encontraba detrás de ellos, era su compañera de clase Perona, la cual trabajaba en aquella tienda.

-No quiero ponerme una corbata.

-¡Pero entonces no estarás mono!

-¡Y a ti que te importa!

-¿Entonces compartimos limusina no?- decía Nami mientras miraba a sus tres amigas.

Las cuatro habían quedado para ir a cenar juntas aquella noche, para terminar con todos los preparativos.

-Si- dijo Robin- ¿a quien recogerá primero?

-Mi casa es la que está más alejada del instituto.- dijo Kaya- por lo que creo que primero nos tendrá que recoger a mí y a Usopp, y después vamos a la de Robin, que es la siguiente más alejada, después sería Vivi, y por último, tú Nami.

-Vale- decía está apuntándolo todo.- pues con esto ya está todo listo.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Chicas, tengo que contaros una cosa- decía Vivi.- a la tarde he estado hablando con mi padre, ya sabéis por lo de Koza- dijo esta mientras todas la miraban- y hemos decidido, que el año que viene, estudiare allí.

-¿Entonces te iras?- preguntó Nami apenada.

-Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que no venga de vez en cuando a haceros una visita.

-Te echaremos de menos- le dijo Robin.

-Vamos chicas- dijo esta con una sonrisa mientras las miraba- ni que me fuera a ir mañana, estamos hablando de dentro de muchos meses.

-Pero no podemos evitar estar tristes, Vivi- le dijo la pelinaranja- pero me alegro por ti.

-Entonces, eso significa…- comenzó a decir Kaya, intentado animar el ambiente- que tenemos que conseguir que la noche del baile sea genial, algo digno de recordar.

La noche del baile había llegado, todos los alumnos se estaban vistiendo para la ocasión. Las chicas se ponían los vestidos que habían comprado, y los chicos hacían lo mismo con sus trajes. Algunos de ellos ya habían salido para recoger a sus parejas, otros todavía no.

-No sé para que estoy haciendo esto- decía Zoro mientras se peleaba con la corbata. Perona había conseguido convencerlo, bueno eso y su hermana amenazándole con quitarle la espada que le regalo.

-No seas tonto, estas muy guapo.

-Pero ir al baile solo, es penoso.

-¿Acaso quieres que te acompañe para que no te de vergüenza?

-¡No! Eso sería todavía peor.

-Pues deja de quejarte.

Tashigi, salió de su habitación con un vestido que le había dejado Hina, la novia de Smoker, estos dos estaban en la sala esperando para verla y también a su acompañante.

-Hina piensa que estas guapísima- le dijo la mujer, y Smoker asintió.

-Gracias.

El timbre de la casa sonó, haciendo que la chica se pusiera más nerviosa. Los adultos miraron la puerta con curiosidad.

-Si pretende algo, lo que sea, o estas a disgusto, no dudes en llamar- le dijo Smoker. Para después dirigirse a la puerta y abrir al muchacho.

-Hola- dijo Sanji, un poco tembloroso por la mirada intimidatoria que le dirigía Smoker.-Esto… esta Tashigi.

Law, fue el primero en llegar al lugar, como profesor, era su deber hacerlo y comprobar que todo estaba bien y ayudar al cantante a prepararse.

-Yohohoho, soy Soul King, me habían contratado para tocar en el baile.

-Si claro pase- le dijo este extrañado.

El músico que habían contratado, llevaba un disfraz de esqueleto y una máscara, lo que le llamo el mucho la atención. _¿Qué clase de música escuchan estos chicos?_ No podía evitar preguntarse.

Después de un rato, las cuatro parejas estaban en la limusina dispuestas a ir al baile de instituto.

-¿Y cómo os conociste?- pregunto Vivi a Robin y a su pareja.

-Sabo vino a la biblioteca, y comenzamos a hablar y empezamos a quedar.

Las chicas hablaban animadamente entre ellas, menos Nami. Está estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, en que aquella iba a ser la última vez que vería a Law, y aunque quería olvidarse de él, una parte dentro de ella se lo evitaba. Esto no paso por alto por la pelinegra, la cual le dirigía alguna que otra mirada preocupada.

-¿Y a quien creéis que llevara Luffy?- preguntó Vivi curiosa- Usopp ¿a vosotros os ha dicho algo?

-No.

-¿Y a ti Ace?- le pregunto al pecoso, pero este no contestaba- ¿Ace?- se quedaron mirándole, y pudieron descubrir que el muchacho se había quedado dormido.

Cuando llegaron, pudieron ver como todavía no había mucha gente, pero sabían perfectamente que con el tiempo llegarían todos sus compañeros y el ambiente mejoraría.

-¿Quién es la chica con la que va Sanji?- le pregunto Nami a Robin, las cuales estaban sentadas bebiendo ponche y cotilleando.

-Es Tashigi, está en nuestra clase.

-Ah.- dijo la chica avergonzada por no saber quién era.

-¡Esto es genial! ¡Voy a por comida!- escucharon las dos un grito de detrás de ellas.

Las dos se giraron, sabiendo que se trataba de Luffy. Cuando se dieron la vuelta se quedaron asombradas al comprobar que era verdad que traía consigo a una pareja, y sobre todo al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Pero cómo es que Luffy la conoce?- llegó a preguntar Nami.

* * *

**siento mucho la demora, no sabía muy bien como seguir.**

**No soy muy partidaria de la pareja de Robin y Sabo, pero para este fic he decidido ponerlos juntos, ya que de lo contrario, no sabía muy bien que pareja ponerle a Robin. Tampoco lo soy de Sanji y Tashigi, pero he puesto esta pareja, para darle un pequeño giro jajajaja**

**¿Que ocurrirá con Zoro y Tashigi? ¿Quién es la pareja de Luffy? ¿Y que ocurrirá con Nami y Law?**

**Todas las respuestas estarán en el próximo capitulo, el cual sera el último.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y dejar vuestros comentarios :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Siento mucho el retraso! De verdad, no tengo excusa para haber tardado tanto. Pero por fin después de tan larga espera aquí esta el último capítulo, e incluso he añadido un pequeño epílogo.**

**Kagurami: no se si llegaras a leer este capítulo, solo quería decir que esta así ya que tenía en mente que fueran escenas rápidas, originalmente solo tenía pensado que me ocupara la mitad, pero al final me inspire.**

**Guest: acertaste casi por completo jajajaj menos en como la conoció. Ayy Law, yo también suspiro por el bueno, por el y por Zoro, y también por Ace, me da igual que este muerto, yo seguiré suspirando por el jajajajaj**

**Kisha-Hyuga: Sí tiene su propio harem, y cada vez es más grande jajajaj**

**Joaaa.g: por fin podras ver lo que pasa con Law y Nami jajaja**

**jheny26: Por supuesto que iba a continuarlo, no podía dejaros sin el último capítulo. Siento mucho la espera.**

**Y después de contestar reviews (espero no dejarme ninguno) aquí os dejo el último capítulo. Espero que os guste y dejar VUESTROS REVIEWS!**

* * *

Luffy tenía agarrada del brazo a una mujer alta, de gran pechonalidad, con el pelo negro largo hasta la cintura, pero con un flequillo cortado a la altura de sus labios. Tenía unos pendientes en forma de serpiente, y un vestido morado, el cual dejaba una abertura desde el muslo izquierdo, dejando ver su pierna entera.

-¿Cómo es que Luffy conoce a Boa Hancock?- preguntó Nami sorprendida.

Robin la miraba igual que ella, sin saber que decir. Boa Hancock era una modelo famosa, siempre se le había visto con otros modelos, futbolistas, cantantes... Pero Luffy ¡era un chico normal que todavía no había terminado el instituto!

La mujer agarraba el brazo de Luffy de manera posesiva como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras hablaba para sí misma cosas que solo ella entendía.

-Hola chicas.- las saludo alegremente Luffy.

-Hola- le respondió Nami sin salir de su asombro.

Cuando el muchacho saludo a las dos chicas, su acompañante comenzó a mirarlas de manera intimidatoria. Robin la miraba tranquilamente, pero aquella mirada causo su propósito en la pelinaranja.

-Lu-Luffy, ¿Cómo es que os conocéis?- se atrevió a decir Nami.

-Yo estaba en un restaurante comiendo carne, y ella entró. Todo el mundo fue a donde ella, por lo que pude robar comida de la gente… estaba tan rica…- decía mientras comenzó a babear.- La gente se molestó mucho conmigo. Después me senté en su mesa y ella me dio su comida, y luego pidió mucha más a los camareros.

-Lo que sea por Luffy.- decía ella sonrojada- él no es como los demás hombres.

* * *

Zoro había llegado a la fiesta. Se sentía como un idiota por estar allí solo. Se fue hasta donde se encontraba el ponche y se quedó allí llenándose unos cuantos vasos de aquel líquido y bebiendo mientras maldecía que en aquel baile el alcohol estuviera prohibido.

Dirigió su mirada a la pista de baile, y allí pudo ver a Tashigi y a Sanji bailando. La chica parecía estar algo incomoda. Al peliverde aquello no le extraño, el rubio era un pervertido y sabía que en el baile se comportaría igual.

Sentía la necesidad de ir a donde ellos, apartarlo de ella y pegarle un puñetazo. Siempre se peleaban por cualquier motivo estúpido, pero en aquel momento, sentía que no podría hacer otra cosa que no fuera eso.

* * *

Tras conocer a la acompañante de Luffy, Nami se dirigió a la pista de baile con Ace. El músico tocó una canción algo lenta, por lo que tenía que agarrarse a él.

Habían quedado ir como amigos a aquel baile, pero para el moreno no era así, en el fondo, siempre le había gustado aquella pelinaranja. Ace siempre supuso que ella no sentía lo mismo, por lo que siempre se apartaba y seguía a su lado siendo más bien el hermano de su amigo.

Pero aquella no era la única razón. Hubo un tiempo en el que Ace no se daría por vencido hasta haber conseguido a aquella chica, pero su hermano se lo impedía. No era el hecho de que Luffy le obligara ni nada parecido, estaba seguro de que el menor no se había percatado de aquello.

Lo que le ocurría era que siempre había pensado que su hermano estaba enamorado de esa chica, o por lo menos se lo hacía parecer. Siempre hablaba de ella y siempre dejaba notar que tenía un fuerte instinto de protección con esa chica. ¿Y quién era el para robarle el primer amor a su hermano pequeño? Pero al final se equivocó. Luffy no estaba enamorado de Nami y ya era tarde para intentar algo con ella.

Nami por otro lado, buscaba con la mirada a su querido profesor de biología. Tenía previsto olvidarse de él, pero quería volver a verle. Entonces le vio con su elegante traje en una esquina. Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y Nami la aparto algo sonrojada y escondió su rostro en el hombro de Ace para que nadie la viera.

Al igual que la alumna, Law también aparto la mirada. Tenía que centrarse en su trabajo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era controlar a un puñado de adolescentes. Para su suerte no estaba solo, el director del instituto Rayleigh Silver, una chica con el pelo azul celeste y el profesor de matemáticas Jimbei se encontraban allí.

-No es muy ético como miras a esa chica Law- le dijo el director cuando se acercó a él.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando. Yo solo los estoy vigilando.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.- el moreno miró a otro lado avergonzado.- ¿Cuántos años le sacas? Unos siete años.

-Rayleigh, no estoy mirando a nadie.- intento mentirle el moreno, pero había sido pillado.

-Por mí no hay problema. Si hubiera sido antes, sí. Pero ahora que vas a dejar de ser profesor, porque no intentarlo.-el moreno le miro sorprendido ¿acaso se había vuelto loco?- en el amor no hay edad, Law- decía mientras se iba y volvía al mismo lugar en el que vigilaba antes.

* * *

En la pista del baile, estaban Sanji y Tashigi bailando. El rubio podía ser algo pegajoso, pero no se sobresaltaba con ella. Aunque para la peliazul aquel contacto se le hacía algo incómodo. Eso y que podía sentir perfectamente la mirada de cierto peliverde clavada en ellos.

¿Por qué no paraba de mirarla? Aquello solo conseguía ponerla nerviosa. No había dicho el que era una pringada. ¡Pues que la dejara en paz y se fuera con alguien de su tipo! Pero aquellos pensamientos solo consiguieron enfadarla más.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto el rubio.

-Sí no es nada.

-Si te ocurre algo puedes contármelo.

-Sanji, ya te he dicho que no es nada.

El rubio estuvo unos segundos en silencio. Sabía que la chica mentía. Algo le pasaba. Por lo que hablo el día anterior con sus amigos, sin duda lo que le ocurría tenía que estar relacionado con Zoro. Busco levemente con su mirada y lo pudo ver junto al ponche mirándolos con el ceño fruncido, bueno más fruncido que de lo normal. El chico suspiro, sabía que aquella batalla con el peliverde la tenía perdida desde antes de empezar.

-Voy a ir a por ponche, ¿quieres algo para beber?

-Vale- dijo tímidamente.

Sanji fue hasta donde se encontraba el ponche y comenzó a llenar un par de vasos. El peliverde no se había molestado en hablarle, solo seguía allí mirándolo como si en cualquier momento fuera a lanzarse a su cuello.

-No sé a qué estas esperando para ir a donde ella, marimo.-el peliverde le miro sorprendido- si a esa chica le gustas, y a ti ella, no sé qué haces aquí esperando en vez de ir a intentar arreglarlo con ella. Conociéndote has metido la pata de la manera más absurda imposible.

-¿Te ha dicho algo?

-No hace falta que lo haga. Ve a donde ella antes de que me arrepienta.- el peliverde se levantó y se dispuso a ir a aquel sitio, pero el rubio le freno- toma, llévale el ponche de mi parte.

Zoro lo cogió y fue hasta el lugar donde estaba la peliazul. Sanji se sentó en el sitio que segundos antes ocupaba el peliverde mientras miraba la escena. Ella tenía una expresión entre sorpresa y enfado. Dirigió la mirada un poco molesta al rubio y este solo la sonrió levemente.

Y hay volvía a estar él, sin pareja. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Zoro había llegado junto a Tashigi con dos vasos de ponche. El rubio siempre había resultado ser su mayor rival, pero en el fondo también era su mejor amigo, y tenía que decir (aunque para sí mismo, nunca se lo admitiría) que aquella vez se había comportado como un verdadero amigo. Ahora que el tema de la pareja del baile estaba solucionado, llegaba otro peor, ¿qué iba a decirle?

-Zoro ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó enfadada.

-Esto… traje poche, ¿de parte de Sanji?

-Pero, ¿Dónde esta…?-se paró en seco viendo que este estaba sentado y sonriéndole.

-Yo… quería pedirte perdón por lo de ayer. Ya sabes… no quise decirte eso… no pienso que seas así… esto…-el chico casi no podía seguir con aquello sin interrumpirse a sí mismo, poniéndose cada vez más rojo. La peliazul en cambio lo miraba con mucha atención- yo creo que no somos muy diferentes… los dos somos orgullosos, nos gustan las katanas…

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- preguntó la chica con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

-También somos muy diferentes. Tu eres una chica buena y yo he estado a punto de ser arrestado varias veces… pero creo que el hecho de que seas tan diferente a mí en cierto modo me atrae.- el chico tragó saliva, su rostro había cambiado de un tono moreno a estar totalmente rojo- creo que me gustas Tashigi.

La peliazul se quedó asombrada ante la confesión del peliverde. Tal y como decían eran muy diferentes, pero al igual que había mencionado, en cierto modo eran algo parecidos. Y la chica, aunque nunca antes lo había admitido, en secreto siempre admiraba al peliverde. Su simplicidad a la hora de hacer las cosas, su facilidad de hablar con la gente, su lealtad hacía sus amigos, y como a toda chica, el cuerpo perfecto que lucía.

Zoro no sabía que podía pasarle a la chica por la mente, pero el hecho de que no le hubiera pegado una bofetada o que no se hubiera ido, era una buena señal. Antes de dejarle tiempo que reaccionara, la agarro de la nuca y la atrajo hacia él hasta posar sus labios en los de ella.

La chica se sorprendió ante aquello. Pero con aquel beso comenzó a sentir aquellas mariposas en el estómago de las que siempre había escuchado, y comenzó a corresponder el beso.

* * *

A unos pocos metros de donde se encontraba el ponche…

-¿Cómo has podido engañarme? ¿Encima eres tan idiota de traerla al baile sabiendo que yo iba a venir?- decía una chica morena con una flor en el cabello y con grandes ojos marrones que brillaban a causa de las lágrimas.

-Y qué más da, ya me he aburrido de ti- decía un muchacho con gran musculatura, rubio y con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso, Bellamy? Ahora vas a sentir lo que es traicionar a una chica del barrio de Dressrosa.

-¿Y qué vas a hacerme? Clavarme un puñal.- le dijo en tono burlesco pero lo que siguió la chica le sorprendió.

La morena se quitó el zapato para intentar pegarle con el tacón, pero la mano de alguien la detuvo.

-Las damas no deberían de hacer esas cosas, ni siquiera las apasionadas- ella se giró para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que enseguida la cautivaron- ¿este chico te está molestando?

-S-si.- tartamudeo la chica.

-Nunca hagas llorar a una dama delante mía, idiota.-le escucho decir la morena maravillada por las palabras de aquel joven.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?

Casi al momento Bellamy se lanzó sobre Sanji pegándole puñetazos, pero este era muy rápido y conseguía esquivarlos mientras le atizaba una serie de patadas.

* * *

Mientras Law seguía en su lugar intentando vigilar lo que ocurría, unos gritos le llamaron la atención. Se giró para ver de donde procedían y allí se encontró a una multitud que rodeaban algo. Law se acercó allí al igual que Jimbei.

-Law, ayúdame a separarlos. Se trata de una pela.

En eso, los dos profesores entraron haciéndose paso entre los jóvenes, o más bien lo consiguió Law, ya que el de matemáticas al ser más grande le costaba más apartar a los jóvenes.

Law entonces vio a su alumno, Sanji, peleándose con uno que parecía ser mayor algo mayor que él. Se puso en medio para separarles, pero un puñetazo acabó en su rastro seguido de una patada en las costillas. Para su suerte, a los segundos llego Jimbei para separarlos del todo.

Los alumnos miraban anonadados a Law, y los dos que se peleaban se esperaban una buena bronca por agredir a un profesor. De repente apareció una pelinaranja y se acercó hasta Law, el cual se encontraba curvado hacia delante.

-Law ¿estás bien?

-Sí. Solo estoy un poco…- el profesor se tambaleo levemente- mareado.

La chica le agarró del hombro y Law pudo ver que se acompañante ponía uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Sera mejor que te llevemos a un sitio más tranquilo- dijo el pecoso. Dicho eso se fue con el profesor y la pelinaranja les siguió.

Jimbei miró a los dos rubios enfadado.

-Tú no eres de este instituto- dijo señalando al mayor.

-Solo he venido a acompañar a una chica al baile.

-No me importa quien haya comenzado la pelea y por qué haya sido. Las peleas están prohibidas en el baile, y además habéis agredido a un profesor por lo que tenéis que salir de aquí inmediatamente.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos añadió palabra alguna y se fueron del lugar.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del lugar se encontraban Zoro y Tashigi. Para ellos parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y que solo estaban ellos, hasta que…

-Awwwww- escucharon a un chico gritando- Zoro ha besado a una chica, esto me emociona mucho, pero idiota, no creas que estoy llorando- decía mientras se sonaba con un pañuelo.

-Awwww es tan tierno- dijeron dos voces femeninas imitando al chico.

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó Zoro a ver a su amigo Franky así. Este vestía con una camisa, una americana y como no, en la parte inferior únicamente un tanga. Después de eso reparo en sus acompañantes, dos chicas con el pelo extrañamente de forma cuadrada, una lo tenía liso y la otra rizado- Franky, ¿Qué haces con dos…?

-Dije que mi pareja tenía que ser SUPER, y Kiwi y Mozu son SUPER.- después de eso, el peliazul hizo un extraño movimiento con sus brazos para terminar alzados a un lado de su cabeza con los puños unidos. Las dos chicas que estaban con el imitaron su movimiento mientras gritaban los tres a la vez- SUPER!

* * *

En un aula, Law estaba sentado intentando recuperarse de la tremenda patada que le había dado Sanji. Nami mientras tanto estaba limpiándole, y Ace se había excusado para dejarles solos, la atracción que tenían entre ellos era casi palpable, y no quería estar en medio.

Mientras estaba de nuevo en la pista, fue a beber algo de ponche, y entonces una chica de pelo azul se acercó a su lado.

-¿Cómo esta Law?

-Bien, le están curando las heridas, esos chicos le han dejado un labio roto.

-Y yo que creía que venir a vigilar el baile iba a ser aburrido. Eres Ace, ¿verdad? El acompañante de Nami.

-Sí- dijo este un poco extrañado.

-Yo soy su hermana, Nojiko.- le dijo está sonriendo.

-Nojiko, ¿Cómo es posible que no nos conozcamos?- le contesto sonriéndole de igual manera.

* * *

Mientras en el aula. Nami intentaba concentrarse en su tarea por limpiarle la herida. Aquel universitario había sido tremendamente bruto. Más tarde le preguntaría a Sanji que era lo que había ocurrido, pero ahora tenía que concentrarse en Law.

-Es una lástima que te vayas con este recuerdo- dijo ella sin saber que decirle.

-Y que lo digas. Estos chicos sin duda pueden conmigo- dijo el moreno causando una pequeña risa en la chica.- tu novio seguro que te estará esperando…

-¿Mi novio?- preguntó Nami desconcertada- ¿te refieres a Ace? Él no es mi novio, es solo un amigo.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Es tan raro?

-No es solo, que no creía que tú no tuvieras novio. Cualquier chico querría…- en ese momento, sabiendo lo que iba a decir cerró la boca para evitar que aquellas palabras salieran. Estaba totalmente sonrojado por ello. Nunca pensó que se vería a si mismo diciendo eso, y menos a una chica mucho más joven que él. Miro a la pelinaranja y está también estaba sonrojada.

-También me resultaría raro si tú no la tuvieras.

-No la tengo.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Es tan raro?- dijo el moreno imitando la conversación que habían tenido momentos antes.

Los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Siempre habían mantenido las distancias por el rol que desempeñaban entre profesor y alumna. Pero en aquel momento, solo eran un chico y una chica.

Law aparto todas las dudas que tenía, todos los prejuicios y se acercó hasta besarla.

* * *

En el aparcamiento, Sanji se dirigía a su casa. Llevaba su americana agarrada con la mano en su hombro y la otra mano en un bolsillo. Maldecía su mala suerte. Primero no encontraba acompañante, luego la única chica que le decía que sí estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, y para colmo le habían expulsado del baile por defender a una chica.

-¡Espera!- escucho un grito y cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con unos enormes ojos marrones.-No he podido agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí- le dijo la morena sonriéndole una vez que lo había alcanzado.

-No hay de que, solo he defendido a una preciosa dama. Es lo que tiene que hacer un caballero.- dicho esto la morena agacho su mirada sonrojada.- disfruta del baile, yo tendré que ir a mi casa.

El rubio comenzó a darse la vuelta, pero en eso la morena le freno agarrándole del brazo. Este la miró sorprendido y ella poso sus labios sobre los de él en un corto beso. Cuando se separaron la chica le cogió de la mano y le entregó un trozo de papel.

-Llámame. Mi nombre es Violet.- decía mientras se iba.

-El mío Sanji- casi tuvo que gritar lo último por que la chica se encontraba algo lejos.

Sanji sonrió para sí mismo y se giró para retomar su camino. Aferro con fuerza el papel mientras pensaba que por fin su mala suerte había cambiado.

Law y Nami volvieron a la pista de baile, pero esta vez el profesor no fue un mero espectador y se unió a ella.

* * *

-Yohohoho- escucharon decir al músico- es hora de que este mal ambiente que se ha creado lo olvidemos. Para ello quiero haceros una petición, chicas, ¿podrían enseñarme sus bragas?- de repente una silla se estampo contra su cabeza mientras Soul King gritaba- ¡que violenta!

Law por su parte miro atemorizado a la pelinaranja que era quien había lanzado la silla. Este se preguntaba, con quién se había juntado. Además que anoto para si mismo que no debía enfadar a la pelinaranja.

* * *

_**Epílogo**_

_Un mes después_

Nami, Kaya, Robin y Vivi se encontraban en su cafetería favorita tomando algo.

-Es increíble que haya pasado un mes desde el baile.-comentó Kaya.

-Sí… sin duda fue memorable. Pasaron tantas cosas- añadió Vivi.

-¿Este fin de semana visitaras a Koza?- preguntó Nami.

-Sí. Quiero darle una sorpresa por su cumpleaños, él no sabe nada, asique que no se os escape nada.- dijo en tono amenazante mientras las señalaba.

-Nuestros labios están sellados- le dijo Kaya.- Robin, siento que lo tuyo con Sabo no funcionara.

-Es una lástima, pero aparecerá otro. Aunque por otro lado estoy contenta de que él esté tan bien con esa chica, Koala. Quien diría que Franky sería capaz de llevar a dos chicas- comentó Robin divertida.

-Y que Sanji por fin consiguiera una chica que le hiciera caso, es un alivio, por fin ha dejado de tirarle los trastos a todas del instituto- añadió Nami.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que Sanji sería tan fiel? Siempre he pensado que era un mujeriego- dijo la peliazul.

-Y lo es, solo que ahora ha encontrado a una chica adecuada.- comentó Kaya.

-Y hablando de chicas adecuadas. ¿Habéis notado lo cambiado que esta Zoro? Apenas se mete en problemas, ¡e incluso estudia!- exclamó Nami.

-Y hablando de parejas extrañas, ¿Qué tal tú con Law?- le preguntó Robin- nunca imagine que acabarías juntos.

-Ni yo. Le acaban de dar una beca para esa investigación que quería hacer. Esta tan entusiasmado con ello.

-Sí, por eso- le sonrió de manera picara Robin.

-Por cierto. Luffy acabo con esa chica, Hancock, sea lo que sea que tuvieran. Y Ace me ha dicho que está intentando convencerlo de que te pida para salir. Sois los únicos solteros del grupo.- dijo Nami y Robin se sonrojo levemente.

-¿Y qué tal van Ace y tu hermana?- preguntó la morena para cambiar de tema.

-No me los recuerdes, aún tengo pesadillas de ver a Ace desnudo saliendo de la habitación de su habitación la noche del baile.

Tras eso todas las chicas comenzaron a reír y siguieron hablando de asuntos triviales.


End file.
